Secrets
by rebeccalupin15
Summary: Bella is an art major, she moves back to her home town of La Push after her graduation. Her mother Renee died during her freshman year, leaving Bella with a large sum of money. Bella meets Paul Marez, her former crush that she never really got over.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, AND I AM NOT CLAIMING THAT TAYLOR SWIFT HAS A SECRET IDENTITY. THIS IS PURLY A WORK OF FICION, AND NO PROFIT IS BEING MADE FROM THIS.

A/N: For previous readers you know that i have written this story before, i got so stuck; i had no idea where to take it. So i have decided to take it in a completely different direction. Paul will no longer be a bully, he will only be a crush that Bella had before she moved away. Bella will no longer be taylor swift, if that would have been kept then the story would have gotten too complex. The plot will now revolve around paul's life as a wolf and his imprint on Bella. Also Bella and Paul will be fairly AU. Also this will take place in La Push not Forks.

Chapter 1:

The train station was filled with reuniting families and long lost friends brought together at last. I never had that, my job didn't allow for me to have real friends, because I always had to hide my secret.

My birth name is Isabella Marie Swan, my stage name is Taylor Swift, I thought I had found someone that one day maybe I would be able to tell my secret to. I had found him cheating on me with his 'secret' girlfriend of two years. I needed some time away, from the fame the industry, my life, so I decided to go live with my father, Charlie; he is the police chief of Forks. My dad was the only one who knew my secret; he helped me create the 'alter ego' of Taylor Swift.

I was doing what I always dreamed of doing, singing…most people didn't realize that my songs were written by me and only me. So while other artists were having other people write their songs, I was out on that stage singing what I feel, and that makes the whole experience more personal, somehow.

After getting my luggage from the carrier and getting through security, I went to look for my car.

My car was a red 2011 MIM Audi Ross. It was my baby, and I drove it everywhere.

I was half way to Forks when I got a text message from my dad.

Bells,

Can't wait to see you, we're having a bonfire at Billy's, so come on down to his place.

Xoxo Daddy

My Uncle Billy wasn't really my uncle at all. He was my Dad's best friend. They had grown up together. Billy's son Jacob was a friend of mine, he helped me through a hard time in middle school.

Flashback:

The stands were filled with cheering fans, anxious to see the outcome of the final game of the season. La Push was by no means a large town, but it always seemed bigger at these type of events. With no entertainment in town, the whole community comes out for baseball games.

But unlike the others i was not focused on the game it's self, but the stunning boy who was walking up to the base, Paul Marez. He was beautiful in so many ways. I remember not being able to pick what i loved most about him. Was it his dark chocolate hair and beautifully tan skin or his magnificent blue eyes? I could never decide.

He was the most popular boy in school; and recently he had started dating the head cheerleader. I was crushed. I knew that i never had a chance; i was nothing, a bookworm, a geek; but until they started dating I had hope.

End Flashback

i decided to move away after that, it was hard having the person you love be with someone else. Now that i was back the memories all came flooding back. Older now i realized that i was a borderline stalker, but i never truly did get over him. I had missed LaPush so much, this was my real home.

On the way I stopped at a gas station and changed my clothes, so that they were more 'campfire appropriate'. I changed into a pair of low rise skinny jeans that hugged my curves perfectly; those were tucked into a new pair of ugg boots. After pulling on a cropped t-shirt, I pulled my curly hair into a pony, but by the time I got to the car, some of the tight curls were already falling into my face.

The rest of the beautiful drive only took me about ten minutes (had I gone the speed limit, it would have taken twice that time).

Uncle Billy's house was just as I remembered it, a small red simple home, that set back from the road about 100 feet, nestled in the woods.

I stepped out of my car and slowly approached the front door. It was open before I even reached the welcome matt. A large tanned man stood in front of me , I immediately knew who it was…Paul Marez.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I didn't look him in the eye, i couldn't. I knew what he was seeing, the same dorky bookworm he had seen all those years ago. Quietly, acting like I had some semblance of control, i said "excuse me", and quickly made my way past him into the kitchen.

I was stopped by the sight in front of me. It was an interesting sight seeing my novice of a father trying to bake deserts. Someone obviously didn't know about Charlie's inability to use anything other that a phone to call for pizza. Seeing him turn the oven up to 600 degrees, i decided to step in.

"Who left you alone in the kitchen?" i joked.

He turned around, obviously startled. It took him a few moments to recognise me; natural really, when you haven't seen someone in ten years you are bond to forget what they look like.

You could see the moment when he connected what was happening. A large frown suddenly appeared on his face. " You sped"! he exclaimed.

I giggled at him; widening my eyes and pouting my lips I replied. " I just wanted to see you".

"You brat". He smirked. "Fine, but you can't use that again for a week"!

I smiled in return. After sharing a quick hug, i kicked him out of the kitchen, and told him to go enjoy himself. The first thing i did was turn down the oven.

It took me two hours to finish baking all of what i could find. I had made chocolate chip cookies, three different pies, and a triple chocolate cake dressed with homemade cream cheese frosting. Though i was an art major, my minor was culinary, and I enjoyed it very much.

After realising that i could not carry this all down to the beach by myself i decided to pack it in my car and drive down. It only took my a couple of minutes; as the beach was less that two miles away.

Getting out of my car, i took a deep breath; it was so beautiful here. I decided then that this is my home and I would never leave. Looking out at the long shore line you could see for miles.

The men already had the bonfire started when i arrived. I recruited some of the younger boys to help me carry the desserts. On the way to my car, the boys were uncomfortable, i could feel it. I tried to break the tension.

" Hello, I'm Bella".

The only response i got was a gruff "sup" that came from a shorter boy in the back of the group. The rest of the walk was quiet, as soon as we got back to the beach the boys took off to join in a football game that some of the older boys were playing.

I went about setting out the food, and helping the other women. A nice girl named Emily motioned for me to come over.

" You may want to get yours now, if you don't there is a good chance there won't be any left". She smiled.

She really was pretty. She was taller than me by a good three or four inches. Her dark brown hair hung straight down, stopping mid way down her back. Her eyes were large and an amazing chocolate brown; but her most prominent feature was the three large scares that started just below her hair line and disappeared under her tee-shirt.

"Thanks". I smiled back. She really was a nice girl, someone that i would get along with.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A/N: All of the outfits, cars people etc etc, i am trying to post their pictures on my profile.

The bonfire had apparently drawn out most of the town. People from all ages were wandering out of their homes for this rare occasion. It was so nice to see the town coming together, if only for a short while.

I took a seat in between my father and Uncle Billy; at the front of the circle. The legends were riveting, everyone was focused on the elders, even the younger kids.

My favorite legend was that of imprinting. To know the you had a soulmate, who would accept you full and truly, must have been an amazing feeling; a feeling that i would give almost anything to have.

I was twenty three now, at this point in my life i was ready to be in love, buy a house and in a couple of years maybe have a child.

It was odd that i could still only imagine being in love with Paul, though i haven't seen him in ten years the rumors are that he doesn't stay with one girl for long. As much as it broke me to think this, i had to move on; if i let myself get pulled into his grasp i might never recover.

A small part of my brain was saying _'What if he was waiting for the right person, what if he was waiting for you?'_ .I quickly pushed that thought away, i didn't need to give myself a false sense of hope.

On the drive back to the house i could have sworn i felt someone watching me, which is crazy, what would be able to constantly watch me as i was driving seventy miles per hour? It must be all of the woods, the enclosed space is getting to me.

Pulling up to my childhood home, a large smile overtook my face; it was exactly the same. It was a modest house , right on the boarder of LaPush and a small town by the name of Forks.

I quickly dragged all of my luggage into the house and up the stairs. Pictures of me lines the walls, it was weird seeing your life played out in pictures.

My room was still the same, a small bed in the corner of the room with princess sheets, a small pink desk, a rocking chair in the corner and a closet.

I decorated it myself, when i was ten. Of course my taste, style wise have changed a bit since then.

After showering and saying a quick goodnight to Charlie, i went up to bed. I changed into my superman pajamas and moccasins, and put my cell phone on the charger.

Dream:

_I was walking in the woods, i was not on a trail, nor did i recognize the place. It must be in forks i deduced from the moist yet warm air. _

_I heard a shuffling behind me. " Hello?" I called. " Is anyone there?". _

_Nobody answered back. Sarcastically i thought to my self ' okay Bella lets call out to the hiding psychopath, maybe he wont kill you' . _

_Slowly something was emerging from the woods. More than one horse sized wolf came out of the darkness. I turned my back and ran as fast as i could, i couldn't tell you which way i was going, but i knew that there were not any wolves this way, that i could see anyway. _

_I could see an opening in the woods, it was faint and quite a distance away but it was visible, until something suddenly blocked it, another wolf. I screamed._

_End Dream:_

_I woke up in a cold sweat. I was odd that i was afraid of the dream wolfs. Maybe it was their size, but my favorite animal is a wolf. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A/N:

01Katie: i think if this story goes well then i will re-do the entire thing in Paul's point of view, versus putting it all in one story.

lunjul: i have changed the plot line of this story dramatically, it is almost a new story. ( see authors note in chapter 1 for all of the details) but she is an art major not Taylor swift. And yes she does go to the bonfire, that is when the legends are being told.

Thank you so much for all the reviews, i love hearing all of your opinions, i am updating fairly quickly because it is summer, i plan to keep updating at a fairly fast pace, i would like to end this story before school starts in August. And again most everything i describe on here can be found on my profile.

The next morning i woke up a bit disorientated, the first night sleeping in a new bed will do that to you. Opening my eyes i remembered the odd dream. I wasn't frightened anymore, only confused.

My whole childhood had revolved around the tribe and how we were supposedly descended from wolfs, so it made no sence that i would be scared. I pushed that thought out of my head for now; it was a beautiful day and there was no sense staying inside all day.

I quickly got up and threw on a casual outfit. A pair of cream coloured skinny kaki pants, a tribal print cropped shirt, a pair of black pumps and my sunglasses. I paired that with my black and gold owl earrings, and a black tote.

Heading downstairs i heard Charlie talking to someone, i assumed he was on the phone. Imagine my surprise when i walked into the kitchen and found nine large men all crowded around Charlie's small dining table.

I was stopped in my tracks. Taking a closer look, i noticed that the boys from last night were among the group. From far away, you would not be able to tell that they were younger at all.

Trying not to interrupt anything, i quietly went to the fridge and grabbed myself a cup of iced coffee. Turning around i tried to focus on the conversation, but i felt awkward standing in the corner, so i decided to cook everyone breakfast.

Walking over to the fridge, i looked at my options. Eggs were out as there was only one carton and i was sure that the boys could eat an entire carton each. I eventually decided on chocolate chip muffins. Taking out all of the ingredients i turned on all three levels of the oven and set to work. I had made enough to feed about thirty people normally, but I wasn't sure that would even fill them.

Putting all of the muffins on a large tray i brought them over to the table and grabbed one for myself. Walking back to the counter i realised that it had gone quiet. I turned around and looked up; everyone was staring at me.

"hello, i just thought you would like something to eat, sorry if i interrupted" by this point i was blushing.

Finally Charlie spoke up, and made things a little less tense. " Bells you didn't have to".

"I know" i replied. Things were still awkward, but after Charlie took a muffin the tense-ness seemed to drop.

"What are you up to today?" he asked. I could tell what he was trying to do, and i was thankful for it.

"Im going job hunting" As an after though i added " maybe look at some houses too".

His eyebrows shot up into his hairline. He knew how much money i had, i could easily never work a day in my life and still live extremely comfortable. I begged him with my eyes not to say anything about the money, at least in front of the tribe. I didn't need fake friends, who would try to use me for my money.

He seemed to understand and didn't say anything, but i knew he would bring it back up later. I let out a sigh of relief.

After a few more words about the weather and other trivial subjects, i quickly made my way out of there. The whole time in the kitchen i felt like someone was watching me, i hoped it was Paul; but knowing my luck it was probably one of the fourteen year olds, with a crush.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A/N: This story will have paul in it, he has been in the story, he is the person that Bella has felt watching her; I'm not yet sure how I'm going to bring him in, but I'm thinking maybe she hires him and the other boys to fix up her house. i don't know, feel free to give me suggestions, and i will look into them...

Job hunting went really well, many places wanted to hire me on the spot. I had applied at several different art galleries, bakeries, and several schools.

Driving back to Charlie's house i found a quaint little cafe, that had a going out off business sign on it. Ill never know what made me stop at that little cafe, but I'm so glad i did.

Walking through the parking lot i noticed several potholes that needed to be filled, really the whole thing should be repaved. I was a single story building, with red bricks. The outside was painted a bright bubble gum pink, it obviously needed to be painted at the least. The windows were old and dusty but they had a certain charm about them.

I tried the front door, it was open. Slowly walking in I fell in love all over again. The floors were a checkered black and white. The walls a bright pink. The owners had obviously moved most everything out, as it was almost empty. The inside was not in much better shape than the outside, but it was perfect for me. Feeling someone looking at me, i stopped my wandering.

Spinning around, i found an older women looking at me. I smiled Sheepishly.

" I'm so sorry!" i exclaimed. "I saw the sign and I wanted to look around, and I..." I shut up when i realized i was rambling.

She just smiled. "When i first saw this place, i looked exactly like you just looked."

I was so happy that she wasn't mad, i was after all trespassing.

"I just cant get over how much i love this place." I explained. " Everything is perfect." "Are you interested in selling?"

Her smile dropped; Her face was a mask of indecision. " What are you going to do with it?" "I wont have my pride and joy being destroyed by some young girl who thinks the world revolves around her!"

I was taken back by her anger. Quickly coming to my own defence, "I want to keep it a cafe, but I'm not going to lie to you, many things will change. The parking lot needs to be repaved, the outside repainted, and several other improvements." " Also i would like to have more than just a cafe, i want it to also be a gallery of sorts, for local artists to display their talent.

I could already tell that she liked me more than she had before, her look of indecision dropped, and she looked less angry.

"Lets talk prices" she said with a smile.

It took me a second to understand what she meant. "Really?" i squealed.

She nodded.

I finally had my perfect job.

After talking prices we decided on thirty thousand. I felt like i got a deal and she got twice what she was asking for it. We made signed the papers right there and i walked out of that store a business women.

The first thing i had to do was find a contractor that can get the job done quickly. I decided to ask Charlie later.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

A/N: THank you so much for all of the amazing reviews! You guy are great. Also sorry about the short chapter.

When i arrived at Charlie's house, i ran inside, excited to tell him about what i had done, and ask about contractors.

"Dad!"

My voice echoed through the house, i couldn't hear anyone in side, so he must have been at Billy's.

I was too excited to wait for Charlie's opinion, so I ran upstairs and got out my macBook Air and googled contractors in the LaPush area. There were a few, checking out their websites one caught my eye.

It was a simple page, with price quotes and a summery about how the business got started. It was perfect.

Paul's Contracting would help me build my dream.

I called their secretary and set up an appointment to meet with the owner, in one weeks time.

I called Charlie's cell to see where he was, turns out he was not at Billy's; he had gotten called into the station.

I told him i was going to stop in and bring him lunch in about an hour, before i stopped at a realtors office.

After hanging up, i set to work cooking him lunch. I made fried haddock, mashed potatoes, green beans and strawberry cheesecake for desert.

The station was full of officers, sitting or standing at different desks. When i opened the door, all of the commotion stopped and an awkward silence overtook the room.

A more confident boy strutted up to me and introduced himself as Michael Newton.

I smiled politely, and asked if Chief Swan, trying to dissuade his advances.

He obviously took my smile the wrong way, because he then stepped closer and his eyes roamed up and down my body.

I was starting to get goosebumps, this guy was a serious crepe. All of the sudden i heard "Newton!"

The boy automatically took three steps back and put his head down in a submissive position. He obviously knew he was doing something wrong. I walked over to my dad and we went into his office. From that point on we ate lunch and had a good time, but i knew michael's type, and he would not give up. I told Charlie about the cafe and about hiring Paul's Contracting. He informed me that they were the best in town, and that i had made a good choice.

Charlie's shift ended early, so he decided to come with me to go house shopping.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Our realtors name was susan. She was a tall curvy women, who could probably sell you a trash can for a couple hundred dollars if she really wanted to.

We visited many houses, huge mansions, small condos, everything was very nice, but nothing spoke to me. I knew what i wanted, a log cabin with big windows that overlooked first beach.

When i told her as much, her eyes lit up. After exclaiming that she had the perfect place, we dragged to yet another house.

The driveway was long and wide. I like that it was enclosed already, Charlie agreed. The house it's self took my breath away. I was a large house the bottom half was stone, while the top half was lag cabin reminiscent. The windows were pained in red and the seemed to be placed perfectly. Along the side of the house was a stone stair way that lead up to a tiled patio, that had several outdoor couches and a stone fireplace.

I didn't even need to go inside, i already knew i wanted it.

The inside was beautiful, it had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large kitchen, a living room, a dining room, a study, and a library. This was my dream house. I could see myself raising a family here.

After signing the papers for the house, we drove home, it had been one hell of a day, i bought a house, and bought a business.

The next few days passed in a blur, i can even really communicate to you what happened. But the day was finally here, today we would start planning the remodeling of my business.

Getting dressed in a pair of cream skinny leg pants, a white shirt with a tie, and a pair of light brown booties, i was ready to go, After grabbing my bag and some earrings and a bracelet i was speeding down the road.

I drove up to the contracting company. Parking my car, i stepped onto the pavement and confidently strode in.

The secretary indicated that i should have a seat, that Paul would be right with me.

I took a seat next to a large smelly man (unfortunately the only seat open), and he spent the whole time looking down my shirt. I was an interesting ten minutes.

The owner came out of his office, and i could tell immediately what kind of 'meeting' it had been. You only wear a skirt that short for one reason. I was so focused on the blond girl that i didn't notice who was standing next to her.

Never in a million years did i imagine that the owner would be my Paul. My Paul who had obviously just got done having office sex with the blond girl.

It almost brought tears to my eyes, to see him with another girl. Though he was never really mine, i had loved him for over ten years now.

He gave the blond girl a long passionate kiss goodbye, then told the secretary to send his next client in.

I tried to pull myself together, he was quite obviously taken; and so i should not even think of him. I stood and tried to confidently walk my way towards his office. Knocking softly, i entered.

Walking in i took a seat at one of the two chairs offered. It was also the furthest away from Paul.

i crossed my legs and waited for him to look up from his computer.

When he looked up he didn't look me in the eyes, though he did look at quite a few other areas on my body. He spent a good couple of minutes ogling me, until i couldn't take it any more. I quietly said "Excuse Me?"

His eyes snapped up to mine, they were so deep, so mesmerizing. I looked away telling myself that he was not interested, of course he wasn't. "He has a beautiful blond, why would he want you?" i thought to myself.

Looking back at him i handed him the paperwork, and details of what i wanted done.

We discussed prices, then he walked me out. The job would start next week and hopefully i wouldn't have to see him much after that. It was hard enough to see him now, what would i feel like if i saw them together in public?, i couldn't handle that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

A/N: A lot of you were saying poor Bella and I know how your feeling, but it gets better. Thank you all so much for the reviews.

It seems my luck was out, every where i went i saw Paul. Last night Charlie and I ran out of milk, so i ran to the local grocery mart, sure enough he was there. Although he didn't have the girl with him is still hurt to see him.

I saw him several other places as well, if i didn't know any better i'd think he was stalking me, but i did know better.

To get my mind off of Paul i decided to sign up for a gym membership. I signed up online, and went to bed fairly early.

Early the next morning i got up and showered. After changing into my work out outfit of a pink nike sports bra, Hollister cotton shorts and a pear of sneakers, i drove to the gym and took out all of my frustration and anger on the treadmill.

The workout helped me calm down a lot, which i would need because today the work on my cafe started.

I showered right at the gym, and changed into a pair of boyfriend jeans, a white tank top, and a tribal print cardigan. After throwing on my moccasins and some jewelry i grabbed my bag and left in a hurry.

The drive to the cafe was peaceful, it helped me calm my nerves. I should not nervous, i kept telling myself.

When i arrived Paul's workers had already started. It looked amazing, three men were painting the inside, one was painting the outside, and five men were re-paving the parking lot.

Paul was inside overseeing the new floor installment, he hadn't seen me yet.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm down, but it seems it was too late, he had seen me and started walking my way. I tried to keep my obvious hyperventilating under control.

A/N: i have gotten a lot of pm asking for a bit in Paul's point of view,i wasn't sure on it at first but I'm going to try it out, and well see how it works out.

Ppov:

I knew the minute she pulled into the parking lot. i didn't need to look, i could feel her. Ever since we had meet last week my every thought had revolved around her.

I had given up on finding my imprint, after all i was almost twenty-six, the other wolfs had found theirs in their teen years. I figured since i hadn't found her yet, i never would so i might as well have fun, and boy did i ever regret that now.

Every women i had ever flirted with, fucked, all of that regrets. All i wanted was her.

I knew she had seen me with that blond, when i looked into her eyes i knew exactly what she was thinking, and i wouldn't stand for it. Isabella Swan would be mine, i would make sure of it; and i would be hers, only hers.

Walking over to her i could see her breathing heavily, probably from her nerves.

When i reached her i confidently took her hand in mine and slowly brought it took my lips, giving it the most gentle of kisses. I smiled my signature smile and proceeded to fill her in on everything that had been completed thus far. My hand never left hers.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

A/N: So i got a really positive reaction to Paul's point of view so I'm thinking that I'm going to do that for a while, then when i get stuck i can switch back to Bella. The chapters I'm posting will now be coming more on the weekends, as i just started a new job, but they will also probably be longer, and you will probably sometimes see a short straggler every now and then. Thank you for all the kind reviews.

Ppov:

Talking to Bella was one of the most interesting things ever. She knew so much, and so many things. She really was perfect.

After we went over what the boys had completed on her cafe, and what they had left to do, i asked her to lunch.

She froze up immediately, making me think i had done something wrong.

" I don't think your girl friend would like that very much" she whispered.

I berated myself, this whole time she thought i was taken, well i was; but i was taken by her.

I decided to make it a sort of joke, thinking maybe she would be more receptive. " What girlfriend?"

Her eyes widened, and i could see her little wheels turning in her head trying to figure out what i meant.

" But the blond". She whispered so quietly, i don't think it was meant for me to hear.

I smiled at her. "Bella since i laid eyes on you i have never looked at or thought about another women, and i wont as long as i live, you mean everything to me. I know it is soon, but i feel this connection to you"

She smiled shyly at me and slowly raised her searching eyes to meet mine. Whatever she was looking for in them she must have found, because she accepted my lunch offer and i probably looked like a stupid love sick fool, almost skipping around the parking lot, but that's fine by me for two reasons.

First it made her laugh, and second, because that is exactly what i was, a stupid love sick wolf.

We had a great time at lunch. I mostly listened to her talk about her new home, her hopes and her dreams which was alright with me because they were now also my.

I was making progress, i was finally getting my happy ending.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

A/N:Thank you so much for the kind reviews, i love hearing all of your opinions. I just wanted to recommend a Bela/Paul story to all of yo, it is so cute, i love it. It is called shades of Grey by feebes86.

Bella had obviously loosened up in the last few weeks, i was on my way over to her new house now to take her on a date. She was still hesitant, but i really couldn't blame her, she had a right to be. I understood she was protecting her heart.

Driving up to Bella's house was a surprise to say the least, i knew she had money, but i had no clue that she had this much money. This house was huge, it rivaled my own. It was funny, i had actually considered buying this house instead of building my own, but this was too big for a single person.

That thought made me smile, if she bought a house with a big backyard and several bedrooms, that meant that she was not opposed to having a family. I could imagine our kids running through the backyard.

I couldn't wait for that to happen.

Bella looked breathtaking.

She was wearing a skintight black skirt with a loose fitting cheetah print outfit. It showed all of her ample curves. With her five inch heals she was almost as tall as my shoulder.

Driving to the restaurant was nice. I like having her close to me. She was everything i ever wanted, and my wolf fully agreed.

Her perfume was wearing off about halfway through dinner. I sniffed the air, she was obviously angry, probably about the waitress blatantly flirting with me. i would nip that shit in the bud.

The waitress came back with our desserts, they looked great, unfortunately she decided that would be a great time to decide that she should proposition me in front of the love of my life, i was not having that.

"When your done with the cow over there give me a call" she whispered.

I glared at her. How dare she insult my Bella like that. As she turned to walk away from us i grabbed her hand and yanked her back around. " If you ever even think of insulting my girlfriend again, i will have your job so fast; I would never go anywhere with you, that so called cow is the love of my life, and you had better stay away. Send out another waitress"

Looking at Bella i realized she had been crying, i scooted over to sit by her and put my arms around her, no one made my imprint cry and got away with it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

A/N: This chapter is going to be a mixture of pov's. Thank you for all of the kind comments, all constructive feedback it welcomed. Also sorry about the super short chapter .

Bpov:

What the waitress said was not only rude but also severely inappropriate; but that was not the reason i was crying. He had called me his girlfriend, and said i was the love of his life. Did he mean it or was he just saying it to get back at the waitress?

When the waitress walked away, Paul scooted over next to me and gathered me up in his arms. I loved being in his arms, i felt so safe, and protected.

Looking up at his eyes, i softly asked. "Did you mean it?"

His face took on a look of confusion. "Mean what?''

Taking a deep breath i decided it was going to be now or never, if he said that he loved me i was not holding anything back anymore. I would tell him how i felt about him as well. "Did you mean it when you told that waitress that i was the love of your life and you girl friend?"

His look of confusion quickly turned into a large smile, my smile.

"I don't say things if i don't mean them." he said huskily.

A huge grin over took my face, and i threw my arms around his neck, burying my face into his large defined shoulder.

Ppov:

'Crazy girl' i thought. Of course i meant it, every word and more that i didn't say.

I had spoken to the Alpha, and he had given me the green light on telling my Bella about the pack.

Since she had already met the guys, both at the bonfire and at her house, it would be less of a shock to her system. She already knew them to a certain degree.

I couldn't wait to tell her the truth! But for now i would enjoy holding my love, my imprint in my arms.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello again! I am so very sorry on the long wait for an update, i really have no excuse. But i came bearing a long new chapter! yay!. I am going to try to finish this story up soon. I was wondering if anyone would like a sequel, possibly involving marriage and children? Comment and review let me know! I also wanted to remind everyone that when i describe an outfit there is most likely a link on my profile page. If there is not one, feel free to pm me and i will do my best to create one for you.

Previously on Secrets:

Ppov:

'Crazy girl' i thought. Of course i meant it, every word and more that i didn't say.

I had spoken to the Alpha, and he had given me the green light on telling my Bella about the pack.

Since she had already met the guys, both at the bonfire and at her house, it would be less of a shock to her system. She already knew them to a certain degree.

I couldn't wait to tell her the truth! But for now i would enjoy holding my love, my imprint in my arms.

Chapter 12:

The next couple of days flew by. I was in a daze, Bella was my girlfriend.

My beautiful Bella had agreed to be my girlfriend! I was thrilled, although i wouldn't admit it to anyone, i didn't want the pack to think I was a pussy, just because i had a girlfriend.

I saw Bella almost every day. I would stop buy her house, or her shop; she was having the grand opening soon. Sometimes i would take her to lunch, other times we would just talk.

I loved that we were so comfortable with each other. There was not the awkwardness that many new couples had to overcome. We were just us. Paul and Bella, simple as breathing.

Our relationship was progressing so fast that it seemed that we had been together for years, rather than days. We were both extremely physical people, and neither of us was shy with that. We were always kissing, no matter where we were. We were not ashamed to be together and we didn't care what other people thought about us.

I was so ready to fuck her. I had been constantly hard the last week, having to relieve myself many times before and after i saw Bella. We were ready to take that step, i knew it; now we just had to find the time.

Bpov:

Being with Paul had been great. He was perfect for me in every was imaginable. We fit together like puzzle pieces.

Paul was coming over tonight, it was the first time he had been to my house.

He was supposed to be here at six, and it was already five. I was all ready dressed; i had on a grey and white stripped sweater, with leggings and my UGG boots, paired with a scarf. My hair was in a messy side braid.

Looking around i frantically picked up odds and ends, to try to make my house look lived in. i still hadn't gotten everything i wanted yet, so it was a bit sparse.

When i heard the doorbell ring i rushed to the door and jumped into his waiting arms. He picked me up and spun me around like a rag doll.

Looking into his eyes i could tell something was wrong, he was smiling but it wasn't right, it wasn't 'my' smile. he was worried about something i could tell.

Ppov:

I knew she could tell i was worried about something, and i had every fucking right to be. I was going to tell her tonight. WHat if she hated me and wanted nothing to do with me, i don't know if i could handle that.

Sitting on the couch in the living room, i looked at her, i don't know exactly what my brain was looking for but he must have found it since he suddenly had word vomit.

"I have to tell you something"

She smiled softly. "I figured"

I chuckled, of course she already knew something was up, she was my Bella after all.

"Do you remember the LaPush legends?" i was staring at her while she answered, i wanted to see her face when she realized what was happening.

"Yes, supposedly we are descended from wolfs'' she rolled her eyes.

I spoke quietly. "its true"

i sat and watched her soak up that information, she looked confused then suddenly something clicked in her head.

I could almost see the moment she realized. The legends were very specific, tall dark muscular men, with extremely warm body temperatures, and high tempers. Those were the ones that stood out, and i could tell she remembered.

She smirked "Does that mean that you imprinted on me?"

I nodded my head in confirmation. There was no point lying hiding it now, she obviously remembered, which could be good or bad.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello again. Im so sorry for not updating sooner but i have been packing for college. I leave tis friday, so i will try to get a couple of updates up quickly. Please review and let me know your thoughts. In this chapter there will be a time skip of about a month, into the future. I don't really like to do this but this story must end a t 20 chapters and I'm sorry for that. WARNING! THERE WILL BE SWEARING IN THI CHAPTER! Also i know that Bella and Paul seem to be moving fast but you need to remember Bella has loved Paul for years and Paul imprinted on Bella, so he is all in.

Chapter 13:

Five Weeks Later:

Ppov:

Over the past weeks, Bella and i had grown much closer. After telling her about my wolf, we decided to move in together.

We had worked through some of our previous issues, like her thinking that i didn't notice her and me being a depressing asshole who fucked anything with a pussy. We had gotten through all of that and things were going good.

Bella and i were even exploring each other more and more. A hand job here and there and i had even fingered her a couple of times, however; we hadn't had sex yet, and it was killing me.

I walked around with a hard on all day. I was ready to fuck my Bella to make her mine. On top of that mating season was coming up soon.

Mating season started at the beginning of august and ended in mid September. I literally had to restrain myself from bending her over a table and marking her, or against a wall i wasn't at that all picky.

I told Bella weeks ago about mating season so she knew about it and it seemed she was dead set on killing me; every time i turned around she was bending over, or wearing a skimpy outfit.

My wolf was getting restless, he wanted to claim her, and i completely agreed with him.

Another side effect of you mate being unmarked during mating season was over-possessiveness. I didn't want any other man or boy touching he, looking at her, shit even thinking about her.

I had also informed her about this side effect, and to be completely honest i think she enjoyed seeing me possessive and jealous.

It was the last day of July and that meant that mating season officially started tomorrow. Bella would be her most fertile in the next month and a half. I was hoping that she would let me take her, it was all i could think about.

I knew that during mating season any type of hormonal birth control didn't work, and i refused to wear a condom. I i took her i wanted it to be skin on skin, not skin on rubber. She understood, and was thinking about it; i had told her all of this a while ago and she said she would think about it. I then further explained that if she agreed to make love with me during mating season , she would basically be agreeing to have my child.

I hoped she would say yes, i wanted to experience that with her. I wanted to see her round with my child. Glowing with excitement at the prospect of being a mother.

I would never tell her this but i would hope for a girl. A beautiful little girl with big brown eyes, long mahogany hair; and the most beautiful color tanned skin; a perfect blend of myself and Bella. Of course i wouldn't exactly complain if i got a little boy first.

I was ready to start my life with Bella.


End file.
